Valentine's Misunderstandings
by BlackenedHearts
Summary: February 14th. For most people, Valentine's Day. It also however happens to be the birthday of one Weiss Schnee, something known only to Ruby Rose. When Ruby gets her a gift, misunderstandings are to be had. Sort-of White Rose and some Bumblebee.


**Author's Note**

**Valentine's Day fic. Late Valentine's Day fic. I forgot to write it prior to VDay, and I was too slow to finish it on VDay. So you're gettin' it now instead.**

**Some people have chosen to use the original release dates of the trailers as sort of unofficial birthdays for the characters. Since the White Trailer was originally released last year on Valentine's Day, that means that will be Weiss's birthday for the purposes of this story.**

* * *

"Yaaaaang!"

The sound of her little sister's voice shouting her name had Yang look up curiously from the planner on her scroll. Bringing her cup of coffee away from her mouth she turned in the direction the incoming footsteps were coming from to first greet Ruby.

"Hey sis! What's up?" Yang said before bringing her drink back up to take a sip.

Sliding to a stop in front of Yang, Ruby had to take a second to catch her breath before speaking. "Waah! Yang, it's terrible! With our mission lasting until yesterday I forgot to get Weiss a gift!" Ruby's lips looked like they couldn't quite decide upon a frown or a pout, and her eyes may actually have been watering a little.

Meanwhile Yang had suddenly choked on her coffee. Her head turned aside so she could try and clear the burning liquid from her lungs with a few hacking coughs without getting it on Ruby.

"Yang! Are you okay?" Ruby said suddenly at her side with concern.

"I'm-" Yang coughed again. "-fine. The coffee just went down the wrong tube is all." She turned back to face Ruby again. "Now, what is it you were saying again?"

"I forgot to get Weiss a gift!" repeated Ruby despairingly. "It's a special day today, and Weiss is special too. I was supposed to get her something!"

Yang twitched. So she hadn't heard wrong.

Today was a special day indeed given that it was Valentine's Day. While Yang had made plans of her own for Blake, she hadn't expected Ruby to pay much attention to the day. Nor had she expected _Weiss_ to apparently be the object of Ruby's affections. Her little sister had never had much interest in romance before. At least not in the context of her own love life. Though if she apparently liked Weiss, then using that as a frame of reference it might explain a few things.

"I still have some time to get something if I go right now," said Ruby "Yang, what do you think I should get her?" Silver eyes looked into her own, desperately pleading for help.

It was surprising how open Ruby was being about this with her as well. While Yang would dearly like to tease her about this, and probably will anyway some time later, it probably was not the best thing to do right now.

"Well," Yang started. "Maybe flowers? Most girls like flowers." She herself was more ambivalent about them. Yang thought that Weiss though might perhaps be the type to like flowers. Personally while the blonde wouldn't mind getting flowers, and thought that they were nice to look at, she would also prefer something with a little more practical use. Something she could really sink her teeth into. "Or chocolate! Who doesn't like chocolate? Chocolate is delicious." Yes, Yang would take a box of chocolates over flowers any day.

Ruby mulled over Yang's suggestions for a moment. A small smirk appeared on Yang as she watched Ruby put on her thinking face. It hadn't changed a bit since they were children. Her brow would still furrow up like always, and her mouth still screwed itself up into a corner.

Sometimes Ruby could still be such a child, and yet, sometimes her little sister seemed like she was growing up just too fast!

"Okay! Flowers and chocolate for Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed clapping her hands together. "Thanks Yang! See you later!" With her goodbyes said, Ruby quickly disappeared, leaving behind only a flurry of slowly descending rose petals.

"See ya sis," Yang said amused, waving at the empty air. She hoped that Weiss took well to Ruby's Valentine's gift.

Looking back down at the planner open on her scroll Yang found she rather glad that in this case she had more foresight than her sister. She had ordered gifts for Blake ahead of time which had arrived on time earlier today. No worries about forgetting Valentine's plans on the day of due to any interruptions that may have come up.

Normally Yang would not be the kind of person that planned ahead for things like this. During her attempts to win over Blake though, well, that had been something she took quite seriously. Since Blake was now her girlfriend and had been so for some time she had evidently been quite successful. Her plans had been rather extensive though, so some events well into the future were already long planned for. Such as Valentine's Day.

Yang glanced again at the scroll. Yeah, she wouldn't have to worry about needing to plan things for a while.

* * *

Ruby hummed happily to herself as she paid for the chocolates and left the store. These were actually her favourite kind of chocolates, chosen to make the gift a little more personal. Oddly enough, the box the chocolates came in today was shaped like a heart for some reason. Weird.

"I hope Weiss likes them." It just wouldn't do if Weiss didn't like her birthday gifts after all.

It was actually just a couple of months ago that Weiss let slip about her birthday. Of course Ruby had immediately gotten excited and started planning a party. To her dismay though, her partner had immediately shut her down, and actually said not to tell anyone about her birthday, or even to celebrate it at all.

Weiss didn't seem to like her birthday at all, and seemed fully intent on just ignoring it. That just wasn't right. Today was supposed to be a special day for Weiss, and Ruby would try her best to make it so. After all, Weiss was a special person to her too.

"Aaahh~ so expensive!"

Now at the florist's, it really didn't take long for Ruby to pick out what flowers she wanted to get for Weiss. Given that she wanted it to be a personal gift rather than something generic, what would be more personal coming from Ruby Rose than a bouquet of roses?

As a bit of a pleasant surprise the store seemed to have a lot of roses in stock right now, though they seemed a bit more expensive than usual. Oh well, it's not like she hadn't just gotten paid for that last mission. If it was for Weiss's birthday, then that wasn't too bad a use of her money.

"Are you getting these for yourself dear?" asked the older woman behind the counter as she rung up Ruby's purchases.

"Actually, they're a gift for somebody else!" Ruby corrected her.

"Oh?" The cashier got a bit of a smile on her face. "With all these roses, this 'somebody else' must be quite special."

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed smiling brightly. "She's really important to me."

The woman chuckled slightly as she wrapped up the flowers. "She must be really lucky too, to have a cute girl like you getting her flowers." Ruby blushed a bit at her words. "Tell you what, I'll even give you a bit of a discount for the flowers on account of the special day."

Ruby blinked in surprise.

How did she know that it was Weiss's birthday? She supposed that the woman might have managed to guess. Ruby did, after all, say she was buying a gift.

"Wow, thanks!" said Ruby happily as she exchanged the money for the flowers. Taking the bouquet into her hands she breathed in their scent deeply with a smile. "I hope Weiss likes these as much as I do." As she exited the store Ruby turned back to give a goodbye wave.

"Good luck!" waved back the store worker.

Ruby was a little confused at first about why she would need luck in giving a birthday gift. Then again, it _was_ Weiss after all, and had expressly said not to do anything for her birthday. Ruby would take all the luck she could get.

* * *

Weiss was in a bad mood. This was such an intolerable day.

Currently she was out on the school grounds with her teammates Blake and Yang. Quite frankly she would have preferred to simply hide away in their room until it was the next day. The two of them however would hear nothing of the sort.

She twitched as they passed by another couple with their faces practically glued together in the corner.

Normally she hated this day because it was her birthday. Most people loved their birthdays, especially when they were children. Not Weiss. Her parents had rarely had time for her, even on her birthday. She did not have any friends either as a product of her upbringing. Eventually she found that the disappointment was easier to deal with if she simply just did not get her hopes up in the first place. She might just be a little bit bitter.

In the corner of her eye Weiss could see yet another boy approaching her with a bouquet of flowers and holding a card. Before he had the chance to utter a word she turned a scathing glare upon him. Frozen beneath the steely look of ice cold blue the boy's words became choked in his throat. It didn't take long before he turned tail and ran, gifts and planned confession forgotten.

Here at Beacon, it was better, and yet at the same time so much worse. On one hand, at least she had people that she could call friends. Though she hadn't told them of her birthday, spending time with Blake and Yang had been marginally better at first than spending the day alone. On the other hand, it also meant she now had to deal with this insipid holiday called Valentine's Day that apparently occurred on the same date.

Weiss had to suppress another grimace as she heard Yang whisper something else into Blake's ear. It earned the blonde a small smile from the brunette.

Now she had to deal with all these lovesick couples around her doing all sorts of indecent things in public, including her two aforementioned teammates. That alone would not have been too terrible. Weiss was very good at ignoring the actions of all these peasants after all. But oh no, it seemed that this day drew out innumerable numbers of ants who thought they had a chance with her.

She must have had to turn down nearly a dozen suitors already. Some were meek and easily cowed like the one just now. Others were so smug and self assured. Those ones took a little more work to tear down. Numerous others were waiting along the sides, becoming too scared to approach after seeing her reject the others. They were all equally pathetic.

Glancing around Weiss had to frown. Where was Ruby? She'd seen her this morning, but the dolt had suddenly disappeared and hadn't been around since. It would have been nice to have somebody else around who was not in a relationship.

A sudden struck thought Weiss. Was Ruby on a date?

Weiss bit lightly on her lower lip. It would explain why the other girl had run off in such a rush, if she had gotten asked out by someone for Valentine's. She didn't know why, but the thought bothered her a little.

"Weiss!"

Ah, speak of the devil. Here comes Ruby now. Of course the dolt hadn't been on a date. Knowing her, she had probably gone chasing after something shiny and gotten lost.

"Ruby, where have you bee-" Weiss's words cut off suddenly as she saw the items in Ruby's hands as she rapidly approached her. Her mind ground to a halt.

"Here! Weiss, these are for you!" said Ruby with a smile as she handed over a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates. Weiss accepted them numbly.

What.

* * *

Blake smiled a little hearing Yang hum happily as she popped another chocolate into her mouth.

Valentine's Day was not a day that Blake had particularly paid much attention to in the past. To be honest, she hadn't really cared much for most holidays, but even less so in the case of this one. Having Yang here now though, well, it certainly made the day much happier for her.

Walking along the path in the courtyard Blake carried the flowers given to her by Yang in one hand, and held onto one of Yang's arms with the other. With the arm being held onto by Blake, Yang was holding onto her own gift, a box of chocolates. Her other hand of course was occupied with periodically popping those chocolates into her mouth.

Smelling the flowers Blake nuzzled a little closer into Yang's side. A lot of these appeared rather exotic, and their smell equally so. They were all quite lovely, but what made them really special was that they were from Yang.

"Looks like another hotshot's struck out with snow angel," Yang commented to her amused, eyes trailing after another fleeing boy.

She smiled a bit at that, but didn't otherwise respond. Looking at Weiss she couldn't help but feel a little bad for the heiress. Not so much because she wasn't in a relationship. Weiss had never particularly seemed like she had been seeking a romantic relationship, quite the opposite actually. That though was exactly why Blake felt bad about dragging Weiss out here only to for her to get bombarded with unwanted advances. If she was keeping count right, that was the ninth unfortunate boy to get shot down. Plus two equally unfortunate girls.

Originally Weiss hadn't wanted to leave their dorm at all. Blake though had been the one to insist that she should get out. Just because it was Valentine's Day didn't mean she needed to participate in any of the festivities to get out. Now she kind of felt like she may have turned her friend into a bit of a third wheel for her and Yang, but it's not like she could tell Weiss to just turn back now.

Come to think of it, why _were_ there only three of them? Where was Ruby? She would have thought that their team leader would have been here at least to keep her partner company.

"Weiss!"

Oh, there she was now. Good timing. It seemed that she was not the only one with thoughts of where the missing member of their team had gone either.

"Ruby, where have you bee-" Weiss's words cut off suddenly and when she turned to look at Ruby herself, Blake could see why.

"Here! Weiss, these are for you!" A bouquet of red roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates.

Well. This was unexpected, she thought to herself. But seeing actually Weiss accept the items she was handed for once, Blake decided that it might be rather interesting as well.

"I picked them out myself," Ruby said still smiling brightly. When after a moment seemed that Weiss had been stunned speechless Ruby grew a little more subdued. "Do...do you like them?" she asked a little nervously.

Even with the lack of verbal response from Weiss, the other people around them, including some others who had been planning to ask the girl out were already abuzz with talk. This was the first time all day Weiss had actually _accepted_ any of the flowers or chocolate offered to her, and she had yet to glare or verbally tear into Ruby at all.

Finally looking away from Weiss Ruby seemed to notice their presence as well. "Oh, hello Blake! Yang!" she greeted.

When Ruby's gaze wandered down from their faces to Blake's flowers she managed to correctly guess from her earlier conversation with her sister that they were a gift from Yang. She did not however manage to correctly guess the reason for the gift though which led to the rather confused look upon her face.

"Blake? Is it your birthday too?"

"Birthday?" Blake asked confused.

"Well yeah!" said Ruby sounding a little upset. "I got Weiss gifts since it was her birthday, but I didn't know it was your birthday too! I'm so sorry Blake, I would've gotten you something too if I knew."

Oh. Oh!

It seemed there was a bit of a misunderstanding at play here. Judging from Yang's sudden shaking it seemed she had figured it out too. Looking around though it seemed that the bystanders were too enraptured in their own chatter to notice this latest development.

"I don't know anything about _birthday_ gifts," Blake started out trying not to laugh. "But I think you've managed to rob Weiss of all words with your _Valentine's Day_ gifts." With the obvious finally said out loud, Yang immediately burst into uproarious laughter at her sister's expense.

"Valentine's...?" Ruby began saying confusedly before trailing off.

It only took a moment after Yang started laughing before Ruby finally understand. Rapidly paling her eyes flickered from Blake's flowers and Yang to the people around them which included numerous other obvious couples. Slowly she managed to drag her eyes back to the red faced but still silent Weiss who was holding _red roses, and a heart shaped box of chocolates_ which Ruby herself had given her on Valentine's Day. Colour rapidly returned to Ruby's face as she flushed crimson in an attempt to match the shade she had inadvertently put on Weiss.

"I-I-" Ruby stuttered with her eyes moving back and forth wildly. She turned to Weiss first trying to stammer out an apology, "Weiss- I'm sorry! I didn't mean-! Not that-!" Unable to formulate her words or even manage to look Weiss in the eye she was forced to turn away. Her failed attempts only made her sister laugh louder. "YANG!" Ruby screeched next completely red in the face. It did not deter Yang in the slightest. Lastly, she turned to Blake with hopeful eyes, desperate for somebody to help her.

On one hand she really did want to help Ruby out. On the other though... "Well Ruby," began Blake as she raised a hand to cover her smile. "While Weiss looks rather flattered by your gifts, I think you might have forgotten the part where you actually ask her to be your Valentine's though."

Ruby looked betrayed.

With a whimper she cast another look around the area. Some of the bystanders were already gone, no doubt to tell other people about the rather surprising Valentine's proposal accepted by Weiss Schnee. Yang was still laughing, and even Blake seemed to be giggling slightly.

To further Yang and Blake's amusement, Ruby's emotional distress and desire to escape the situation seemed to have unconsciously called upon her semblance. The speed from her semblance was causing her body to look jittery, since she was literally vibrating in place. In a blur and a sudden rush of rose petals Ruby disappeared, leaving behind the rest of her team.

With Ruby gone Yang slowly seemed to regain control of herself, though snickers still kept slipping out. "Hehe, When Ruby asked me this morning about what gifts to get for Weiss for the special day today, haha, I didn't think she meant this."

"Whether she meant it or not, those two _are_ kind of cute together," Blake said mischievously.

Still slightly laughing Yang agreed. "I like Weiss so much better like this. She's all quiet and red, so cute. I wonder if Ruby could keep her like this all the time." A glint appeared in her eyes that matched the expression on her girlfriend perfectly. "And I haven't had much to tease Ruby about these days. From how flustered sis looked earlier, this could be really good."

Blake and Yang again at Weiss. The Schnee heiress was still standing silently with her face now a light pink. She did seem to be holding the bouquet of roses rather closely to her chest though much to their amusement. The two shared a look, and plans were silently formed.

"Come on, we should probably get Weiss and her presents back to the room before we go look for Ruby," said Blake.

"Oh Ruby," Yang chuckled as she approached Weiss. "Silly silly little sister. You're not supposed to just leave your Valentine's after they've accepted your flowers."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Ruby's a dork. Pass it on.**


End file.
